


Movies

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Disney - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney References, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s02e15 Power Play, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little get together after the episode Power Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11-18-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: Just have to say, one of my favorite episodes ever :)

Peter frowned at El when the doorbell rang.

"I thought this was a private party?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"It is, by invitation only."

Grumbling, Peter answered the door.

Jones, Diana, and Neal all grinned at him while Mozzie glared.

He sighed as he motioned them in.

It didn't take long to get them all settled with popcorn and El picked up the remote.

Neal glanced at Peter.

"What are we watching?"

Peter shrugged.

"El wouldn't tell me."

Elizabeth smirked as she hit play.

A moment later she was pelted with a hail of popcorn as the title came up:

_Freaky Friday_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
